The Bet
by Blank Hysteria
Summary: Sirius Black has always been a betting man. And when he bets, he never loses.


For future reference. The only thing I own is my character, Anthea.

* * *

><p>Anthea sighed softly as she adjusted her Ravenclaw Quidditch robes, moving over to the edge of the pitch to retrieve her broom. She froze as she heard the grass crunch nearby, whirling around and brandishing her wand defensively. She sighed softly as soon as she realized who it was, "What do you want, Black?" she asked dryly.<p>

Sirius Black stood before her in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes with his hands held up defensively. She had yet to lower her wand when he spoke, "I was just coming down to practice," he said calmly.

She rolled her eyes and finally lowered her wand, "I was here first, obviously. Come back later," she muttered, flicking her blond braid over her shoulder as she turned to walk back onto the pitch.

He grinned at her, "Hey, this pitch is big enough for the both of us. We could practice together," he pointed out.

She turned to give him a blank stare, "I really don't want to deal with you right now, Black," she said bluntly.

He snorted, "I _meant_ that we could make this a competition, unless you're too _scared_ of losing," he said. He knew her far too well. Attack her pride, she'd take the bait.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What kind of a competition?" she asked simply.

And, take the bait she did. He grinned and said, "Simple. We play a sort of…one on one, if you will. First one to get three goals wins."

She watched him, "I'm competitive, and you obviously know that. But give me one good reason to agree to this," she said simply.

He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmmm…How about we lay down a little bet? Loser has to do whatever the winner wants. If you win, I'll let you boss me around for an entire week. Carry your books, write your papers, whatever you want," he said.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking, "And if you win?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I'll decide once I've won," he said with a grin.

She chuckled, "That's likely," she said sarcastically, leaning over to grab the quaffle and then swinging a leg over her broom. "Oh, and no magic."

He grinned, "I promise. Swear on my word as a Gryffindor," he told her as he swung his leg over his broom and kicked off of the ground.

A short time later, they were both two to two and Sirius currently held the quaffle. They both floated directly in front of each other in the middle of the pitch, well above the ground and watching each other, both ready to move at a second's notice. Suddenly, Sirius dove to swerve around her and she guided her broom to intercept him. She almost had him when, suddenly, her broom jerked to the side and she lost her balance. She froze and managed to right herself on her broom, only falling around ten or fifteen feet. By the time she had gotten herself back together, Sirius had already managed to throw the quaffle and score his last goal.

She gritted her teeth and floated down to the ground, her pale green eyes flashing as she listened to him gloat and do a few victory laps.

"Are you going to come down any time soon? I still have things to do," she called loudly, looking up at him impatiently.

A few moments later, he touched ground, swinging his leg over his broom and dragging it along behind him as he walked towards her, muttering something about '_I won, I won,_' and doing some odd little victory jig that made him look like he was fighting off a tribe of Cornish Pixies.

She tapped her foot impatiently, narrowing her eyes, "Are you going to quit your gloating and just tell me what you want, already?" she asked, silently praying it wasn't anything demeaning.

He grinned lightly, his gray eyes catching the light of the moon, "Oh, I know _exactly_ what I want," he said calmly.

She gave him an odd look, raising an eyebrow as she waited for him to go on. He took her entirely by surprise when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. She froze in shock, her hands hanging just above his shoulders in shock before she relaxed enough to settle them there.

He pulled back a few moments later, looking down at her. She stared up at him, still in shock if her dazed, unfocused green eyes were anything to go by. Finally, she blinked and shook her head, stepping back from him. She watched him for a moment, "Our Quidditch captains will be most unhappy about this," she murmured.

He grinned lightly, "I care less about them than a Lethifold cares about a Grindylow's tentacles," he said with a chuckle, watching her quietly.

She smirked and turned, "It's not that easy, Black. I'm not Marlene McKinnon or Dorcas Meadows. You can't just be your usual charming self and expect me to fall at your feet," she called calmly as she walked away.

He laughed and nodded, "Oh, right. I can work on that, then."

She chuckled and nodded as she walked off of the pitch, "And, one more thing," she said, pausing and turning to face him. "Maybe you should keep your word when you agree to no magic." She laughed lightly and continued back towards the castle.

Sirius sighed, watching her go and then shook his head. Sneaky little Ravenclaw, she was. Yes, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses would be in a continuous tizzy if they ever found out about this. Especially with the upcoming match between the two houses, that much was certain.

"Bloody hell, I just made out with the enemy at next week's match…Prongs is gonna murder me…" he muttered to himself as he started toward the castle.


End file.
